


10:30 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell turned and attacked seven villains in Smallville.





	10:30 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell turned and attacked seven villains in Smallville before he suddenly remembered the treat he promised to purchase for his daughter.

THE END


End file.
